The Chorus Girl
by Hanonymous
Summary: Erik and Raoul forget about Christine's solo. (highschool!AU, oneshot)


**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Shameless fluff with a highsc****hool!AU. E/C, R/C, and even a smidgen of implied E/R. So, really, it's E/C/R.**

**This was originally written for a series of short stories in the same verse.**

**NOT 2004 movie cast. I'm using Sierra Boggess, Ramin Karimloo, and Ha****dley Fraser.**

**-Han**

* * *

><p>Christine had been tense all day. Raoul had noticed it. So had Erik. How could they not? She was silent and frowning all day, and when she did speak, she was either quiet or irritable. Raoul had tried more than once to ask her what was wrong, and even Erik had made an attempt, but she had simply muttered "Nothing" and avoided further questions.<p>

"What could be wrong with her?" Raoul asked Erik in frustration, leaning against the lockers with folded arms.

Erik's perpetual frown lingered as he opened his locker. "I don't know," he said flatly, but Raoul knew he was worried too.

Raoul straightened, shifting his weight. "Why don't we ask Meg?" he suggested, noticing the girl in question passing by. "Hey, Meg!"

Christine's friend halted, catching sight of Raoul's charming smile. She returned it, coming to stand in front of him. "Hi, Raoul. Hello, Erik."

Erik gave her a cursory glance as he put a notebook into his bag. "Giry."

Meg looked at Raoul inquiringly. "What did you need?"

"We're concerned about Christine. She seems different today, and we thought you might know why."

Meg narrowed her eyes slightly. "She has a solo in the chorus concert tonight, and you know how she gets," she said slowly. "Don't tell me you two forgot!"

Raoul exchanged a dismayed glance with Erik. "Of course we didn't," the blond boy said quickly. "Thanks."

She gave them a doubtful look, but went on her way.

Raoul groaned once she was out of earshot. "How could we _both _forget? Me, I understand, but I thought you would remember these kinds of things, Erik."

"We'll just have to make sure we go to the concert," Erik said shortly, closing his locker and slinging his bag over his narrow shoulder. "The bell is about to ring; shouldn't you be halfway across campus by now?"

Raoul paled visibly. "See you later!" he blurted, sprinting off down the hallway.

Erik just rolled his eyes and crossed the hall to his classroom, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk as he heard one of the teachers shout, "No running in the hallway, Mr. de Chagny!"

* * *

><p>Christine pressed her lips together, fighting back tears. Not tonight, she wouldn't cry tonight. She was determined to enjoy her concert and perform her solo to the very best of her abilities, even if her two best friends weren't there.<p>

Mr. Reyer, the director, called for the students to line up, and Christine stood. She took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt, hurrying over to stand in line with the other sopranos.

If Raoul and Erik weren't going to bother showing up, she didn't care. She was ready.

* * *

><p>Raoul gripped Erik's hand, sitting up straighter. "There she is!" he whispered, having spotted Christine filing onstage with the rest of the chorus members. She looked stunning in her long black gown, with her long curls flowing down her back, her blue-green eyes bright, and a small smile on her lips.<p>

Erik winced, half-heartedly trying to extract his hand from Raoul's, but to no avail – the blond boy didn't even notice him. He supposed he didn't _really _mind, but still, he wasn't used to physical contact so casual. Maybe that's what Raoul's friendship came with.

He turned his attention away from Raoul's hand in his, instead fixing his eyes on the lovely Christine. He had a single rose tucked in the pocket of his sweatshirt, which he intended to give to her after the performance. Surely that would show her that he loved her more than Raoul did.

Both boys watched Christine intently, but if she noticed either of them, she didn't let on; she was looking expectantly at Mr. Reyer as the rest of the chorus finished getting onstage. Mr. Reyer gave a nod to the accompanist, and the concert began.

Erik was entranced by the music, his ears hearing Christine's pure voice more clearly than the others. Judging from the way that the grip on his hand went a bit slack, he guessed Raoul felt the same, but he was too fixated on Christine to even spare a glance to his left.

A few songs passed, and then they were watching her step delicately down to the front of the stage. Erik's breath caught as the piano began to play again and he waited for Christine's divine voice to fill the auditorium.

_"__Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Every so often_

_Promise me you'll try_

_On that day, that not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

There was scattered applause when Christine's solo was finished, but Erik was too busy reveling in the wonderful sound with closed eyes. Her soprano was clear and ethereal, like the voice of an angel sent down from heaven. Erik could not help but love her.

Raoul was having similar thoughts, although his were not quite as poetic. He merely knew that he loved Christine, and her voice was as beautiful as she herself was in that moment.

When the concert was over, the chorus received a standing ovation, with Raoul and Erik being among the first to stand. Christine's eyes finally found them, and her entire face lit up at the sight of Raoul's wide grin and the small, adoring smile on Erik's lips. She hurried down off the stage as soon as she was able, going straight to her two friends.

"You came!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Raoul's waist. He laughed, gently touching her head, taking care not to mess up her carefully-styled hair.

"Of course we came," Erik said, slightly annoyed that she had hugged Raoul and not him. "Did you think we wouldn't?"

Christine's cheeks turned slightly pink as she pulled back and looked up at Erik's thin face. "Well… I thought you had forgotten," she admitted.

"We'd never forget you," Raoul proclaimed, which Erik found amusing, considering that they had done exactly that.

She grinned. "How was I?" she asked shyly.

"Heavenly," Erik said. "The angels wept tonight."

Christine blushed deeply. "Erik, I…"

"He's right," Raoul said. "That was the most beautiful I've ever heard you sing."

She looked very embarrassed at the praise, and averted her gaze. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

Erik drew his rose from his sweatshirt pocket and offered it silently to Christine, only to realize that Raoul had drawn an identical flower from his coat. Each boy looked up with wide eyes, staring rather disbelievingly at each other. Christine glanced up and, at the sight of the roses, burst out laughing.

"What's funny about it?" Erik demanded, his normally pale cheek showing a hint of red.

"Nothing," she giggled, accepting both flowers and clasping them together in her hand. She stretched up on tiptoe, placing a hand on Erik's shoulder to make him lean down, and brushing a feather-light kiss on his cheek. Then she turned to Raoul and did the same, leaving both stunned.

"That's my boys," Christine beamed, laughing and pressing her nose to the deep red petals of her flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>Follows, favorites, and reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
